1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to wellhead assemblies used in the hydrocarbon industry, and in particular to stem head assemblies of wellhead assemblies on floating platforms or rigs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some floating structures used for hydrocarbon development have riser strings for conveying produced fluids from a sea floor based wellhead system to a surface wellhead located at the floating structure. The riser string can be supported by a riser support system that includes a stem head located at the floating structure. Near the top of the riser can be a casing head that lands in the upper ring at an upper end of the stem head so that the riser is supported at its top end by the floating structure. Load cells can be added between the casing head and stem head that measure the tension load or weight of the riser string on the stem head and joint.
In some current systems, in order to replace the load cells, the casing head is tipped to one side in order to release one load cell at a time.